1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper towel dispenser system and more particularly pertains to unreeling out paper towels in an efficient manner through a selective braking force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper supporting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, paper supporting systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of making the dispensing of paper more efficient are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,304 issued Feb. 25, 1997 to Ahern relating to a paper towel dispenser. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,389 issued Nov. 25, 1980 to Ness discloses a paper towel holder and the like. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,389 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Lemoine discloses a vertical holder for perforated paper toweling or other material.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a paper towel dispenser system that allows unreeling out paper towels in an efficient manner through a selective braking force to preclude over reeling.
In this respect, the paper towel dispenser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding unreeling out excess paper towels in an efficient manner through a selective braking force.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paper towel dispenser system which can be used for the proper unreeling out paper towels in an efficient manner through a selective braking force. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of paper towel dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved paper towel dispenser system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved paper towel dispenser system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a paper towel dispenser system for unreeling out paper towels in roll form supported by a hollow cylindrical core in an efficient manner through a selective braking force. The system comprises a base formed in a circular disk configuration with a horizontal top face and a horizontal bottom face and a tapered side edge there between. The top face of the base further has a vertical threaded central aperture and a radial vertical offset threaded aperture near the side edge. The bottom face has a plurality of rubber feet equally spaced from each other to raise the base above a support surface. Secondly, the system comprises a central vertical support bar of a long cylindrical configuration. This support bar has a top end and a bottom end with a threaded projection extending from each end. The threaded projection of the bottom end are screwably coupled with the central aperture of the top face of the base. Thirdly, the system includes a knob assembly which has a lower portion of a cylindrical configuration. The lower portion has a radius similar to that of the central support bar and has a pair of horizontal guide posts extending laterally from a side face. It also has a retaining post protruding upwardly from a top face. The lower portion further has a threaded aperture on the bottom face adapted to be screwably coupled to the top end threaded projection of the central support bar. The knob assembly also has an upper portion having a generally spherical outer surface with a disk shaped braking section adjacent to the lower edge of the spherical outer surface adapted to contact the end of a core of paper towels supported on the central support bar. The upper portion also has a tapered downwardly projecting member which further extends from the braking section to provide lateral support to the core. The upper portion next has a cylindrical recess for receiving the bottom portion, such recess has a pair of axially extending vertical longitudinal grooves along its inner face spaced to slidably receive the guide posts of the lower portion. Finally the knob assembly includes a coil spring between the upper and lower portions that abuts an inner face of the cylindrical recess of the upper portion and coincides with the retaining post of the lower portion. The spring is adapted to apply a force to the upper portion to thereby retain the braking section out of contact with the core of the roll of paper towels during the unreeling out of paper towels until a user depresses the upper portion of the knob assembly to apply a braking force to the core of the paper towels to preclude over unreeling out of the paper towels. Finally, the system includes a second support bar having a smaller radius and height as compared to the central support bar. The support bar has a flush top end with the a second treaded portion extending from the bottom end is adapted to screwably couple to the radial aperture of the base.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paper towel dispenser system which has all of the advantages of the prior art paper supporting systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paper towel dispenser system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paper towel dispenser system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paper towel dispenser system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such paper towel dispenser system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a paper towel dispenser system for unreeling out paper towels in an efficient manner and for precluding the over unreeling of the roll of paper towels through a selective braking force at the discretion of the user.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paper towel dispenser system for unreeling out paper towels in roll form supported by a core in an efficient manner through a selective braking force. The system first comprises a base configuration with a horizontal top face and a horizontal bottom face and has a side edge there between. The top face of the base further has a vertical central aperture. The system also include a central vertical support bar of a long cylindrical configuration having projections extending from each end. The projection of the bottom end is coupled with the central aperture of the top face of the base. Finally, the system includes a knob assembly that has a lower portion having a pair of horizontal guide posts and is coupled to the top end projection of the central support bar. The knob assembly also has an upper portion having a braking section adapted to contact the end of a core of paper towels supported on the central support bar and a downwardly projecting member which further extends from the braking section. The upper portion also has a cylindrical recess extending into a bottom of the upper portion, such recess has a pair of axially extending vertical longitudinally grooves along its inner face spaced to slidably receive the guide posts of the lower portion. Lastly the knob assembly includes a coil spring between the upper and lower portions.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.